Days like this, I'll still love you
by DBGTHungerGamesLOVER101
Summary: its about Katniss and Peeta's teenagers (not to say kids) dealing with the after math of Peeta's "episodes".Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Hazelle, and Gale are all owned by the Hunger Games witch is owned by Suzanne Collins. All other characters in this story are my property. Finally, corrected it hope you can read it. Bye! HG ruuuuuuleeeeeezzzzzzzzz!
1. Ch 1: Finding Out

It's a regular autumn day at District 12, baking goods with my father ,going out hunting with my mother, and spending some time with my little brother, but it turned out not to be such a day.

Right now I'm sitting in Grandpa Hamitch's couch with a broken ankle, a broken wrist, and a cut just above my brow line.

My brother isn't so pretty either due to the fact that he has sort of the same injuries I have.

Apparently my dad, Peeta, is having one of his "episodes" were he thinks my mom is trying to kill him.

My brother and I are trying to figure out what triggered him this time. "Jonah! I just thought of something!" I said to my 15 year old little brother.

"What?" He said. "What date is it today?" I asked. "November 7…" he answered slowly figuring out what day it was.

Today is the day in which my father first came from the capitol right after being high jacked and chocking my mother almost to death.

"And my hair!" I told him. "What about it?" He asked. "I have the same type of braid she had that day! Look!" I said turning around to show him.

"That's I'm sure what triggered him." He said looking at me with those eyes that resemble so much to our mother's. I undid it, I just had to.

"I hope he's okay." I said. "Yeah, most likely when mom finds him he's gonna blame it all on himself."

He said. Then our Grandfather came.

"Your mother just found your father and is trying to calm him and telling him that it wasn't his fault and that you two still love him and want to see him." Grandpa Haymitch said.

"Where are they?" My brother asked.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting ready for a journey

"Why are you asking him where he is?" I asked him.

"Because I really want dad to know that we love him and we want to see if he's okay Mackenzie." He told me looking at gramps.

"Well, in the state you guys are in its best until you wait out until you get better. For his sake." He finished.

"Gramps, we really want to see him and comfort him and tell him that we love him and that we'll never leave him." I told him.

"Fine, but if your father starts crying like a little baby, which I'm sure he already has, don't say I didn't warn ya." Gramps said.

"Let's go." I told my brother. "Wait, before you go at least cover your injuries and here, take some morphling pills." Gramps said handing us both the bandage and the meds.

"Fine." We said.

I grabbed two of the pills and some of the bandage and cut some for myself and handed it to Jonah. I can't believe its snowing, and early in november, well thats District 12 for ya.

Also I can't believe that I'm going to college in a few months!

"This is going to be an interesting story to tell our children." My brother said trying to fill the awkward silence that has formed, with humor.

"Well, when I tell **_my _**children about this, they're going to be 13." I said to my brother snatching the bandage from his hand and wrapping some on my ankle.

"Well, I say that's a pretty good age, let's just hope they're mature enough to handle the information like we did." My brother said.

"Yeah, Gramps do you know where they are?" I asked him. "Here I'll make a map." He said.


	3. Chapter 3: Making a Map

_Recap: "Well, I say that's a pretty good age, let's just hope they're mature enough to handle the information like we did." My brother said."Yeah, Gramps do you know where they are?" I asked him. "Here I'll make a map." He said._

* * *

"Ok, so from here you go up northeast until you see that huge anthills, then you turn right until you see a

greenish-beigeish house, the one next to that one, which is a redish-brown color and they should be there."

He said giving us the map.

We went out to the front lawn, us obviously limping.

"Ok so we go northeast until, we see the anthills, and then turn right until we see the greenish-beigeish

house and the one next to it should be it."

I said trying to click things together with my foggy memory due to the morphling.

"Good thing we have the map and my compus." My brother said. "Ok northeast, where's northeast again?" I asked.

"Well, that's why we have the compus." My brother said holding the map.

"Ok, let's go." My brother said.

* * *

I know its really short but hey at least there is already a sequel up.


	4. Chapter 4: What the?

We started walking. "We're next to the anthills, now we have to go right, right?" I asked.

"Yeah; There I see the greenish-beigeisish, whatever, there's the house!" My brother said.

We ran as fast as we could with injured ankles.

"Ok so the house on the right should be it…" I said trying to regain my breath.

"Yeah, there it is!" My brother said.

"Come on!" I said. We walked to the house, well limped really.

We climbed the stairs of the porch. "Ok so the door's open, so let's go." My brother said.

We let ourselves in.

We heard the sound of crying and figured it be dad.

"It's coming from the basement." I told my brother.

He nodded. As we were walking down to what we believe is the basement, we pass by a mirror and stop in our tracks and walk back to the mirror.

"O" I said. "My" Jonah said. "Mokingjay" I finished.

"We look exactly the same as they did during their first games." My brother said remembering the image of them when we first saw their games.

"Come on, Jonah if we keep taking longer dad will keep blaming himself, and we can't let that happen." I said.

"Ok, sure Kenzie." Said Jonah. I always smile when he calls me that, it's his special nickname for me.

"Come on." He said.

We slowly went down the hallway to the open door which leads to the basement.

As we were descending the stairs we heard our mom say to our dad.

"Come on Peeta, I'm pretty sure Haymitch already told them where we are." She said.

"Katniss, as I told you before I'm sure they don't want to be near me anymore or hear anything about me, I'm the worst father ever." He said between sobs.

Our hearts broke at hearing this.

How could he think that we don't want to see him anymore, much less hear about him?

I looked at Jonah and we understood that it's best to do exactly what mom said.

"Let's go." I whispered in his ear.

He nodded. We went back outside and discussed the plan.

"Ok so were going to go through the door, and say Mom?, Dad? Loud enough for them to hear us, I'm pretty sure dad's going to keep crying, go to the basement and walk down the stairs slowly as if we just heard the crying; ok?" I told Jonah.

"Exactly" He answered.

We climb the stairs to the porch and go through the door, we looked at each other.

"Mom?" My brother said. "Dad?" I said with obvious concern in my voice.

We walked the familiar path through the hallway and to the basement door, opening it.

We walked down the stairs knowing that the crying was less than before, it's obvious that they know were here.

"Mackenzie?" "Jonah?" We heard our mother ask.

"Yeah, its us." My brother and I said at the same time. We stopped right in our tracks, _again_, at the sight before us.

"Dad?" I said softly. "Ju-Just leave me alone." He said.

"Kenzie, let's go." Jonah said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded trying to keep the tears that had threatened to fall.

We went up the stairs but pretended to leave.

"See Peeta, they care for you." Katniss said.  
"I'm pretty sure Haymitch convinced Jonah and Jonah convinced Mackenzie." Peeta said between sobs.

"Come on Peeta we have to go for the kids." Said Katniss.

Dad just sobbed even louder and we took that as our chance of escape.

"That is just heart-breaking; I can't believe Dad would react like that." I told Jonah now letting my tears go freely.

"Come here, sis." He said holding me as we walked.

"I just don't know how he could put such blame on himself." I told my brother.

"It's been a long time since he's had an episode we were basically still babies." My brother said.

"**_YOU_** WERE A BABY!" I yelled at my brother and getting out of his grasp.

* * *

What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Clearing things out

I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD THE REST OF THE STORY I JUST FORGOT! WHY AM I SCREAMMING?! Oh ok I'm better now I'm so so sorry I didn't upload the rest of this story. I will upload this one and then take my break. Anyways here is chapter 5

~~Chapter 5~~ Clearing things out.

* * *

"I remember everything clearly and the only reason I didn't run away in fear of our father was because of you!" I told him.

"I didn't know you felt that way." He said.

"Well, no one did.I was afraid that if I told how I felt they would put me in therapy." I told him more calmly.

"But isn't therapy good?" He asked.

I sighed. He just didn't understand.

"No because I found out that if you're afraid of a person they separate you from that person for months or until you recover." I told him almost about to cry again.

"And I just-I just can't stay away from him; I love him so much it would hurt to be away for so long." I said crying. Yep. I'm officially a daddy's girl.

_Little did_ _they know Katniss and Peeta were right behind them and decided to take the shortcut to Haymitch's house._

"I'm sorry I asked, I'm an idiot." He said laughing at the end. Yeah, you are but that doesn't mean you don't have to be curios.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said wiping away the tears.

"You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault dad can be a little bit scary sometimes." Jonah said. I nodded.

"Yeah, now let's go home." I told him as we walked back to Gramps house.

_As Mackenzie and Jonah were taking the long way home this is what happened at Haymitch's house before they got there._

* * *

**_Katniss Mellark's_**** POV:**

Peeta and I made it to the house before Mackenzie and Jonah. Thank god this would be a lot easier without them. (_knock, knock_) We hear stomping then a glass shattering.

***FacePalm*** Oh Haymitch. Why do you have to be so clumsy?

"Hello Sweetheart, Hello Lover boy.***Short pause*** What brings you two here?" He slurred.

"We would like to know if Mackenzie and Jonah have passed by here." I asked. "No, the haven't , what happened?" he asked and slurred at the same time. Which by the way is quite creepy when you hear it for the first time.

Peeta instantly looked down. "Well I-I...episode...ashamed...of me" He mumbled. Haymitch didn't hear him because he sighed.

"I'll call you guys when they pass by." Haymitch said.

"Ok" I answered flatly. We turned around about to leave when... "Oh, you guys Hazel passed by." He said.

"Thank You Haymitch, for everything." I told him. "Your welcome sweatheart." He answered. We walked away. There was an awkward but still comfortable silence between us.

"Peeta you know you don't have to blame your self for it." I said quietly. "Yes I have to Katniss. I hurt my children. I hurt you. I-I..." I kissed him. Instantly ,he relaxed ,but he was still quite tense. I chuckled. "Works every time." He smiled.

Quickly that smile turned into a frown. "Mackenzie, she's afraid of me. She remembers every detail of what happened that night." He said slowly. I frowned. "She does remember but that doesn't mean she's still afraid of you." I said putting a hand on his cheek. "Still..." He stayed silent after that. We walked to our house.

Peeta grabbed a couple of logs for the fire place. This is just great now I know that he's really depressed. I mean look at him or imagine him. He's trying so hard not to cry. He's not the person to. But he gets sensitive when his episodes occur.

We walked up the front porch and I opened the door for him so he could pass. "Thanks." He mumbled. We walked into the foyer. He made a B-line to the fireplace in the living room. I just stood there. Its moments like this I wish my mother was just a call away.

But now she's with the rest of my family. I didn't notice that I was crying until I heard my children coming down the path. I quickly wiped my tears away. I have to be strong.


	6. Chapter 6: New Family member?

Here's chapter six. One more chapter to go.

* * *

_**Back to Mackenzie's**_** POV:**

(We go back in time when Jonah & Mackenzie arrive at Haymitch's house.)

"Hey, kids how did it go?" Gramps asked. "It went pretty bad." Jonah told him. "He thought that you sent us there." I explained. "Oh, well anyways, Hazel passed by." He told us. Hazel is our uncle Gale's mother who when our father has an episode she comes and cleans the house.

"Thanks." I told him. "Oh, and your parents are already there." He told us. "How do you know?" Jonah asked him. "Well, they passed by here to see if you guys were here and I asked them what happened and your father mumbled something like I episode ashamed of me." He explained.

Oh dear god. That ashamed of me must be us.

Jonah said, "I guess he heard us when we were coming here, but why would he say something like that? Unless..." Then it all clicked.

The braid, the words I said... Mom said the exact same thing back in District 13. (A/N. I know she didn't say this but it clicks doesn't it?) "I guess you finally figured it out. You look a lot like your mother you know." Gramps said.

I half smiled. "I know." "Jonah, we have to go we can't keep them waiting and our wounds need healing." I informed him.

"Oh, well then, we'll be heading out now, so if you could please call them that would be nice." Jonah told Gramps.

"Ok. Bye little Mockingjays." Gramps said. We blushed. Why does he have to call us that? "Thanks, Gramps." My brother said before we headed out the door. The walk home was quiet.

The air was chilling; I guess with it being snowing. When we walked to the steps of the porch, we saw the fireplace lit up. "Yep. This shit is finally fucked up." I said.

"Let's look at the positive side of things, maybe Mom lit up the fireplace this time." He's so...optimistic. He's always been I guess. "Mom seriously, have you seen her touch a fire place?" I chuckled/giggled. "Yeah your right," He said "I guess Dad lit it up." I said. "I guess so."

"Let's get in before the snow gets to our injuries." Jonah said rubbing his hands together.

We walked through the door. "Hello? Mom? Dad? We're here." I said. The first thing we saw was mom composing herself . We felt guilty, here we are joking about the situation, and they've had to deal with it since before we were born. "How are you guys feeling?" Mom asked. "Mom, its us who should ask that."

"Let us care for you. You have done it for us for so long that we want to return the favour." Jonah said. "Well, its not you who have to watch us suffer." Mom said.

I walked up to her. "Mom, the only way you and Dad are going to get better is if we stick together as family." She smiled. She grabbed our hands. "Your definitely your father's children." "Have you ever doubted us being?" Jonah asked sarcastically. We laughed. I stopped to say "Speaking of Dad, How is he?"

She looked at me and sighed. "Well, I barely convinced him of coming home, so I'm pretty sure you could determine." I looked at Jonah, he looked at me. We agreed on the same thing. "Come on..." I said simply. We both understood what we had to do.

We walked through the door and saw him there in the couch looking into the fireplace. "I'm sorry," He whispered "you guys don't deserve a messed up father like me." He said still looking at the fireplace. Tears started to form in my eyes I looked next to me at Jonah to see he too had tears in his eyes.

I walked over to him with Jonah on foot. "Dad, look at me." I told him. "Look at me." I said grabbing his chin so he would oblige. His eyes were full of too many feelings. I wiped a tear that came from his eye.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Dad, don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault, me and Jonah-I gestured him to come forward-don't hate you." I said trying to hide my own tears.

"Yeah dad, nobody is perfect." Jonah said. I chuckled, then hesitated. "Always remember that hope is stronger than fear." He looked down at his hands. "We have hope, that each day will be better than the last." Jonah said moving next to Dad. He chuckled. I stood up."What?" He asked. "There has been a lot of chuckling today!" I said putting my hands on my waist. "You are just like your aunt, Mackenzie." Dad said moving his head left and right.

"Aunt Prim?" Jonah asked. We heard the door opening. Mom walked in and sat where I was before. "No like your father's sister."


End file.
